What happened Hakase?
by Ultimate sentai green
Summary: What happens when the gokaigers (minus Don) go to a world where Don is the only living Gokaiger?Find out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own super sentai it's owned by Toei.**

_It was a normal day in the for the gokaigers Don was making food while the others were bored.''Hakase is the food ready. Asked Marvelous.''It's ready let me get it.''Don left the room to get the food then the Gingaman keys started flashing. ''eh?'' said Luka ''I wonder what happens when'' said Gai about to touch them so did the others but when they did they were teleported away with the some of the landed in a destroyed Japan ruled by the gokaigers were shocked and confused as the wandered they saw Hakase except different. ''Sir Don are you ok?''Asked Gai as he ran towards him but Don attacked.''How dare you insult my dead friends you will pay.''Don said''Gokai Change!''The gokaigers had no time to stop and talk instead they decided to attack.''Gokai change they said'' the gokaigers were they regular look but Don was a what he called a gokai had all the colors red in the middle,blue to the left,yellow to the farther left,left to the right green farther right and pink to the farthest right.''Eh?''said the jumped it with his sword and gun and it's power was like all the gokaigers attacking at he used the spear and threw them ''Obviously a gokai change is an order'' Said Joe ''Gokai change''Said the rangers and they became Goseigers. Hakase did the same except he was a rainbow with all the Goseigers. colors in their used all their weapons to win as the gokaigers de-morphed and fell to the group knocked out one by one until it was him and red.''Why hakase?''said Marvelous''Don't you remember us?'' Don shot him with the gosei buster.''I remember my REAL team you are a team died by Basco and you were given a public execution which worked! Marvelous stopped which put him in a weak spot as Don did the special gosei finisher knocking Marvelous down and out. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Marvelous woke up in a cell with the other gokaigers entered the room ''Hakase Let us ! Ordered Luka.

''We're not his Gokaigers they died when we believed hakase was a legendary hero.'' explained Marvelous ''But we are Gokaigers trust us Don.'' said Joe

''prove it.'' said Don ''You were the one who came up with gold mode and you called your self pathetic when you met me.'' said Gai

''We recruited you because of you intelligence with food,tech and using 2 guns at once.'' Said Marvelous

''You have very good manners and always keep your word.'' Said Ahim

''I found you very impressive inventing your own technique and you saving the our ship in a couple seconds.'' said Joe

''I always go shopping with you,torment you and I was the first Gokaiger to meet you.'' said Luka

Don fired at the chains freeing them ''I'm sorry'' Said Hakase.''Now then he's a question how did you do all of that.''said Marvelous.''With the ranger keys?Well after you all died I had to protect Earth and I remember Gai using 15 sentai heroes in one mode.I faced of a villain using wanting a sword fight so I used all the Shinkenger keys into hard but I did it and won.I named I fused the super sentai teams into 1.I've started making some ranger keys too.'' explained Hakase

''We're gonna help you defeat them we promise.'' Said Marvelous Hakase smiled ''Then let's get started.''Said Hakase


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(P.s Don=Gokai rainbow/the only living gokaiger. Hakase=regular Don )

The Gokaigers waited for Hakase's plan to start in what was left of the appeared and bugged Marvelous for awhile but when he to Luka he had a private talk.''What is it Navi?''asked an annoyed Luka.''Hakase missed you the most out of them all.'' said Navi.''Eh?'' ''He does he carries a locket of you and him in his right back 't you see he loves you .'' said Navi

Luka thought for a moment about clues about it then realize he treated Hakase like garbage the whole time and he dealt with it.

''Luka hakase's plan is ready.'' Joe told got up and joined the rest of the left the ship into the streets when an explosion happened. And their Hakase fell explained quickly and then Damaras appeared.''He is the new Zangyack leader.'' explained Don ''So your back?Well I will destroy you like I did your team.'' said Damaras Don got in the middle between Hakase and Marvelous with Gai next to Ahim''Now it's time to end this.'' Said Don.''Gokai Change!''Said the gokaigers

''Gokai red!''

''Gokai Blue!''

''Gokai Yellow!''

''Gokai green!''

''Gokai Pink!''

''Gooooooookai Silver!''

''Gokai Rainbow!''

''Now let's make this Extremely showy!'' Said Don and Marvelous at the same gokaigers jumped into action attacking using all their power against the Gormins and the were surrounded. ''How about a gokai change?''Asked Hakase.''Gokai change.''Said the rangers becoming the go-ongers.

''go-on red.''

''go-on blue.''

''go-on yellow.''

''go-on green.''

''go-on black.''

''go-on wings.''

''go-on rainbow.''

Using the go-ongers speed they raced threw the Gormins as go-on rainbow used the super highway then a biger threat comes and blast them all gokaigers got split up landing in different places.


	4. The Battle rages on

The gokaiger de-morphed and went flying Don and Luka together.''Don there's something I wanted to ask.'' Said Luka ''Do you really have a crush on me?''

''Eh I...''Said Don before he could finish she pulled out the locket.''I do and I'm sure your Hakase feels the same way.''

Luka thought about the chances of that and realized that it was that she had hurt him badly when he loved her the entire time.

''I...I had no idea.''Said Luka.''No time for that we have to reunite with the others.'' Said Don.

It wasn't hard to find them and once again there was a gokai change this time into dekaranger .Deka Rainbow had white and black at the end.

Rapping that up quickly the gokaiger made another gokai change into magirangers with the rainbow had gold and white at the tied them together then made another gokai change into the goseiger and Don became Gosei Green.

''Eh?!''Said Gai ''But gosei green is dead! And never had a ranger key.''''Thanks to me now he does and I made him a gosei blasters'' Said gosei blasters were like deka green's except with no words.

Marvelous and Ahim used the sky the goseigers to send 2 sugormins and Luka used the land goseigers when they cut them with gosei knight sending them to the ocean where Joe and Don finished it with their weapons.

''This time we use the Shinkengers.'' said Joe. ''Gokai change!'' they said. Shinken rainbow had gold at the right end and he had 2 the final gormins the gokaigers finally used the gokai galleon buster and Don used his key ''Rainbow Charge!''Said the buster.

Then Ackdos Gill came.''Oh crap..'' Said 's power had risen blasting the gokaigers back.''We can beat him!I have an idea.''Said Hakase.''Gai I need gold mode.''

Gai gave it to hakase with no question.''Gokai green :Gold mode!'' Said Hakase.''Go get the thing Don.'' Gokai rainbow went to a safe place as Hakase used gold mode's power to the best of his he was beaten in 10 mins

''It's .''Said Don passing each of them new ranger keys.''Gokai Change!'' They said

''Gokai Red:Red mode!''

''Gokai Blue:Blue mode!''

''Gokai Yellow:Yellow mode!''

''Gokai green:Green mode!''

''Gokai pink:Pink mode!''

''Gokai Silver:Gold mode!''

''Gokai Rainbow:Extra mode!''

Marvelous had all sentai red on thbem and it was had all blue rangers and it was 's had all sentai rangers and sentai orange and was and all sentai green and sentai black and was 's had all sentai pink and sentai white and it was 's was rainbow colored and hbad all extra rangers and bangai rangers with the gouraigers.

The gokaigers jumped into battle and Ackdos summoned basco,sally,Damaras,Insarn and a recreated Barizorg went after Basco,Joe went after Barizorg,Luka and Ahim attacked Insarn,Hakase and Don fought Damaras,Gai attacked Sally.

''Your pretty good Hakase.'' Said Don.''Coming from a version of me who's like all the gokaigers in one that means a lot.''said Hakase


End file.
